Zeus
Zeus (zoose or zyoose) is known as the "Father of Gods and men" or the "Supreme ruler of Mount Olympus." Known By: *Lord of the Sky *Rain-God *Cloud-Gatherer *Zeus of the Thunderbolt *The Mighty Zeus *Father of Gods and men *Supreme ruler of Mount Olympus *The Greek god known also as the Roman god Jupiter or Jove Name: The name Zeus in Greek means Powerful one. Here are the most known Greek names of Zeus: *Zeus Panhellenios: This name shows his applicability to all of Greece as it literally translates as “Zeus of all the Hellenes”. *Zeus Xenios: Zeus was the lord and enforcer of Xenia, leading to him having the name of , the patron deity of hospitality, guest-friendship and punisher of all those who violated the laws of xenia. *Zeus Agoraios kept watch over business dealings at the marketplace (agora) and was ready to punish rogues, thieves and unfair traders. *Zeus Ceneus was a frequent epithet of Zeus’, referring to a temple on Cape Canaeum of Euboea *Zeus Horkios, he was the keeper of oaths. Exposed liars were made to dedicate a statue to Zeus, often at the sanctuary of Olympia. *Zeus Aegiduchos or Aegiochos he was the bearer of the Aegis with which he strikes terror into the impious and his enemies.Others derive this epithet from αίξ (“goat”) and οχή and take it as an allusion to the legend of Zeus’ suckling at the breast of Amalthea. *Zeus Meilichios, “Easy-to-be-entreated”, he subsumed an archaic chthonic daimon propitiated in Athens, Meilichios. *Zeus Tallaios, or “Solar Zeus”, he was worshiped in Crete. *Zeus Velchanos, the “boy-Zeus”, often simply the Kouros (name of Zeus – epithet given by Cretans.) *The epithet Lykaios (“wolf-Zeus”) is associate with Zeus due to his connection with the archaic festival of the Lykaia on the slopes of Mount Lykaion (“Wolf Mountain”), the tallest peak in rustic Arcadia *Sthenios, i.e. “the powerful,” or ” the strengthening,” a surname of Zeus, under which he had an altar in a rock near Hermione, where Aegeus concealed his sword and his shoes, which were found there by Theseus after he had lifted up the rock. *Zeus Hospites – as a protector of guests *Zeus Philoxenon – as a protector of foreigners *Olympios – the Olympian Zeus *Astrapios – literally, “the lightninger” *Vrontios – the Thunderer *Kasios – the Zeus of Mount Kasios in Syria Birth: Cronos swallowed his children immediately after their birth, but when Rhea was near giving birth to Zeus, she applied to Uranus and Ge for advice as to how the child might be saved. Before the hour of birth came, Uranus and Ge sent Rhea to Lyctos in Crete, requesting her to bring up her child there. Rhea accordingly concealed her infant in a cave of Mount Aegaeon, and gave to Cronos a stone wrapped up in cloth, which he swallowed in the belief that it was his son. Other traditions state that Zeus was born and brought up on Mount Dicte or Ida (also the Trojan Ida), Ithome in Messenia, Thebes in Boeotia, Aegion in Achaia, or Olenos in Aetolia. According to the common account, however, Zeus grew up in Crete. As Rhea is sometimes identified with Ge, Zeus is also called a son of Ge. Children Of Zeus: These are the Children of Zeus. 2029 aglaea euphrosyne and thalia three graces.jpg|The Graces Aletheia.jpg|Aletheia Athena_column-Academy_of_Athens.jpg|Athena artemis1.jpg|Artemis Apollo.jpg|Apollo Ares_Ludovisi_Altemps_Inv8602_n4.jpg|Ares Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Dike.jpg|Dike Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus enyo.jpg|Enyo Ersa.jpg|Ersa Hebe.jpg|Hebe Helen-of-troy.-rossetti.jpg|Helen of Troy Hephaestus-hammer.jpg|Hephaestus Hercules Farnese 3637104088 9c95d7fe3c b.jpg|Heracles calliope.jpg|calliope euterpe.jpg|euterpe clio.jpg|clio thalia.jpg|thalia urania.jpg|urania polyhymnia.jpg|polyhymnia erato.jpg|erato melpomene.jpg|melpomene Minos.jpg|Minos Perseus.jpg|Perseus Persephone.jpg|Persephone hermes.jpg|hermes Sons: *Ares " God of War " *Apollo "God of Music, Prophecy, Colonization, Medicine, Archery, Poetry, Dance, Intellectual Inquiry and The Carer of Herds and Flocks." *Dionysus "God of Wine, Vegetation, Pleasure and Festivity." *Hephaestus "God of Blacksmiths, Craftsmen, Artisans, Sculptors, Metals, Metallurgy, Fire and Volcanoes" *Heracles "Son of Zeus and Alcmene" *Hermes "God of Animal Husbandry, Roads, Travel, Hospitality, Heralds, Diplomacy, Trade, Thievery, Language, Writing, Persuasion, Cunning Wiles, Athletic Contests, Gymnasiums, Astronomy, and Astrology." *Perseus "Son of Zeus and Danae" *Minos "Son of Zeus and the Phoenician Princess Europa." 'Daughters: ' *The Grace Aglaea "Beauty or Splendor." *The Grace Euphrosyne "Joy or Mirth" *The Grace Thalia "Good Cheer" *Aletheia "The Spirit of Truth, Truthfulness and Sincerity" *Athena "Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, Inspiration, Civilization, Law and Justice, Just Warfare, Mathematics, Strength, Strategy, The Arts, Crafts, and Skill." *Artemis "Goddess of The Wilderness, The Hunt, Wild Animals, Fertility and Childbirth." *Enyo "Goddess of War" *Ersa "Goddess of Dew" *Hebe "The Goddess of Youth and The Cupbearer of The Gods" *Helen of Troy "Daughter of Zeus and Leda" *Persephone "Goddess Queen of The Underworld and Spring Growth." *The Muse Calliope "Muse of Epic Song. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Clio "Muse of History. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Euterpe "Muse of Lyric Song. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Melpomene "Muse of Tragedy. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Terpsichore "Muse of Dance. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Erato "Muse of Erotic Poetry. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Polyhymnia "Muse of Sacred Song. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Urania "Muse of Astronmy. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *The Muse Thalia "Muse of Comedy and Bucolic Poetry. Daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne" *Aphrodite "Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, and Procreation" *Dike "Goddess of Justice, Fair Judgments and The Rights Extablished by Custom and Law" Symbols of Zeus: In art Zeus was represented as a bearded, dignified, and mature man of stalwart build. *Thunderbolts *Aegis (shield) *Thunderstorms *Gold *Marble *Eagles *Oak trees *Goats *Ash trees *Rainbows Cult Of Zeus: Many of Zeus’ cult titles were derived from his divine functions, as god of weather, governance, the king of the gods, god of fate, giver of plenty, god of marriage, hospitality, protector of strangers, protector of freedom, defence in war. Another set of cult titles derived from the towns, mountains and other locales where his shrines were located, as well as the names of cult-founders, and descriptions of their locale. Although, as the major god of the Greek pantheon, Zeus had cult sites all over Greece, his largest and most famous panhellenic precinct was at Olympia. It was at this site that the Ancient Olympic games originated, and men from all over Greece would collect there in order to compete against each other for their own honour and that of their city state. These games were highly politicised, with often warring cities competing against each other for the glory and prestige of victory. In fact, although it was normal for panhellenic precincts to have treasuries in which to keep the votive offerings of different cities, the treasuries at Olympia were situated on the main road through the site, thus encouraging gifts as no city wanted to be shown-up by their neighbours for not having given sufficient gifts. The temple of Zeus at Olympia was the home of the famous statue of Zeus now lost, it was one of the wonders of the ancient world and Pausanias (an ancient Greek travel writer) urges any visitor to Olympia to experience it. The cult site of Olympia may have been the largest in existence, but there were other sites all over Greece, each with slightly different ideas about Zeus, his role and how one should worship him. For instance, Herodotus tells us that Zeus was often perceived as a weather god, and thus his worship was often concentrated on mountaintops, close to the sky. The most important of Zeus' mountain-sites was, of course, Mount Olympus, although there is no archaeological evidence for a peak-sanctuary, it is likely there was either some sort of precinct on the mountainside, or that Olympian rituals were carried out there. Such sanctuaries have, however, been excavated elsewhere, e.g. on Mount Hymettus, and it appears as though these were mostly associated with rain rituals. Albeit rarely, Zeus is sometimes referred to in ritual contexts as 'he who signals' or 'he of the omens', thus suggesting that he performed some sort of Oracular role. As Zeus was an embodiment of Fate amongst other things, it seems appropriate that he be asked for omens rather than specific divine favours as no amount of prayer will enable Zeus to go against the course of Fate. This aspect of Zeus is further illustrated by a few oracular sites, at Dodona in Epirus (reported to be the oldest oracle in the Greek world, active until the late Hellestic eraas well as at Siwa in Egypt. Hornblower states that the priests of the oracle would interpret messages given by the god, in the forms of the flight paths of birds in and around the holy oak trees, divination by drawing lots (cleromancy), by the sounds of a gong and/or the song of nearby birds. Zeus was traditionally represented as a fully grown man. The cult on Crete, however, appears to have worshipped Zeus as an ephebe as all the art depicting him shows a long-haired youth on the verge of manhood. Gallery: You can find the Gallery of Zeus here: Zeus Gallery - Mythology and Tales Wiki Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Gods Category:Zeus